custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Somnus (Illusions Alternate Universe)
Musical Theme - Smoke and Mirrors, Imagine Dragons -'' ''https://youtu.be/49tGK1sC0vs Makuta Somnus was the Makuta of the Gidika Region of the Southern Continent up until the Battle of Gidika, after which he was replaced by Turaga Kyer as overall ruler. Biography Makuta Somnus was created by Mata Nui as one of the 300 Makuta made in the Illusions Universe. He was positioned in the Gidika Region of the Southern Continent, a region soon to become an extremely powerful centre of trade, especially as the area was rich in natural resources such as oil, coal, and precious metals. However, he joined the rebellious members of the Brotherhood of Makuta in attempting to overthrow Mata Nui. However, due to a single episode of carelessness from the Brotherhood, Makuta Teridax was assassinated by an Order of Mata Nui operative, throwing the Brotherhood into leaderless disarray. The BoM eventually disbanded, making excuses about their scheming in order to stay in power, Somnus among them. Somnus stayed as Makuta of the Gidika Region, but as the members of the former BoM joined with the Dark Hunters, Somnus once again shifted into the world of espionage, conspiracy, secrets and coups. Oblivion League TBA Perpetual Darkness Appearance Somnus is a towering Makuta, two and a half Bio tall. He wears a Kanohi Invis, the Great Mask of Trickery. This mask allows him to make people trust him instantly without suspicion, create solid optical illusions, and pass through high security areas unnoticed. His eyes and heartlight are both a shade of livid, glowing red. His armour is black, dark navy, sleek and streamlined. Under his Kanohi, he is handsome in a twisted, maniacal way. Personality and Traits Somnus is extremely dangerous. He is incredibly vain and self-centered, but at first he appears gracious and kind. This illusion is soon broken when one realises his true nature. A liar and villain, Somnus believes that the only true deity is Oblivion herself or, as he and the other OL members call it, Nihil. He believes that Nihil must rise and obliterate all but "The Glorious Beings of Antidermis and those who ally themselves with them". He is cruel and ruthless, torturing his adversaries without a shred of mercy. Somnus will, without warning break into fits of Rage and Insanity and kill suddenly and without reason. He has an odd multiple-personality disorder, in which he will switch from Extreme Paranoia to Pure Malice to China-Doll like serenity and creepiness to Horrible anger to Confused Bewilderment. Tools and Equipment Somnus's only weapon is the Antidermic Shield, a huge shield capable of level entire cities with "Antidermic Energy" when activated. Somnus wears a Kanohi Invis. Trivia *"Somnus" is in fact the name of the Roman God of sleep, who would strike workers who fell asleep at their posts dead. *The "Confused Bewilderment" part of Somnus's personality disorder has led to belief by some OL and A.S.G.A.R.D. members that Somnus is actually another being, possessed by an evil spirit created by the OL. This theory has been backed up by the fact that when Somnus is in this state, he can't seem to remember the terrible things he has done. *Somnus is partially based off Myles from The Turn of the Screw, mainly because of his personality disorder and the "possessed" theory. Category:Makuta Category:Oblivion League